Le fantôme qui recherchait son défunt mari
by justforyoursmil3
Summary: YOKO TSUNO sort du coma. Le trio de l'étrange passe alors des vacances dans un château avec quelques amis. Quelqu'un raconte une légende d'un fantôme rechercherait son défunt mari, et hanterait le château...Yoko part alors à la chasse au fantôme.
1. Retour à la vie

Chapitre 1

Retour à la vie

L'histoire :

Tout va mal. Yoko commet beaucoup d'imprudence, et finit après une aventure à l'hôpital. Elle est dans le coma, et a peu de chances de s'en sortir. Mais heureusement, elle se réveille…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent péniblement. Je les referme immédiatement. La lumière est trop forte. Où suis-je ? Mon dernier souvenir est celui d'un homme, avec une arme. Vic qui tente de le désarmer, puis un coup de feu. Apparement, c'est moi qui ai pris la balle. Tant mieux, je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée s'il serait arrivé quelque chose à Vic.

« Yoko ? Tu m'entends ? »

C'est la voix de Vic. J'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Une main chaude prend la mienne, et le visage de Vic apparaît.

« Est-ce que ça va Yoko ? »

« Où suis-je ? gémis-je. »

« A l'hôpital. Tu as reçu une balle qui a frôlé ta tête. Tu es tombée dans le coma, tu aurais pu ne pas t'en sortir. Ah…Je suis tellement heureux que tu te réveilles enfin. »

Sa main sert la mienne encore plus fort, et il me sourit.

« Où est Pol ? demandai-je. »

« Avec Mieke et les autres. Ils sont descendus à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ? »

« Je voulais rester près de toi, au cas où tu te réveillerais, me dit Vic. J'ai bien fait apparement. »

Soudain, Pol entre, suivit de Mieke, Rosée du matin, Ingrid et Emilia.

« Yoko ! s'écrie Rosée en sautant sur mon lit. »

« Doucement, Rosée ! protestai-je gentillement. »

J'ai encore un peu des vertiges, et je n'ose pas me lever.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis content…, dit Pol. »

« Ca fait deux semaines que tu es dans le coma, m'informe Emilia. Le médecin ne pensait pas que tu te réveillerais. »

« J'ai de la chance, on dirait, murmurai-je. »

Une semaine est passée. Je peux me lever maintenant, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre à marcher. On a enlevé le bandage à ma tête, tout est en ordre. Le médecin m'autorise à sortir de l'hôpital, à une condition : pas de sport extrème, d'agitation et du repos. Je promets que oui, mais je vois bien que Pol et Vic savent que je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse. Les deux garçons m'emmenènt dehors et me font monter dans la décapotable rouge de Vic.

« Je conduis, dis-je en voulant m'assoeir à la place du conducteur. »

« Hors de question, Dame Yoko, s'exclame Pol. Vous, vous allez à côté. »

Je le laisse faire, à contre cœur. Vic se met donc au volant, moi à côté. Pol, lui, prend sa moto et nous suit.

Bizarrement, Vic sort de la ville, au lieu de retourner chez moi.

« Où va-t-on ? demandai-je. »

« C'est une surprise… »

Je commence à m'inquièter, et je me concentre sur la route. Un paysage de campagne, puis des montagnes, et après plusieurs heures de route…

« Nous arrivons bientôt ? »

« Oui, me répond Vic. Je vais enfin d'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Nous allons dans un magnifique château qu'un vieil homme a accepté de nous louer quelques temps. »

« Un château ? demandai-je. »

« Oui…Il est assez vieux, il a appartenu à des lignées entières de familles. »

« Et qui est ce vieil homme ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il a le château depuis un an, il l'a racheté après la mort de l'ancien propriétaire. Une veuve, je crois. »

« Ca m'a l'air interressant, notai-je. Et où se trouve-t-il exactement ? »

« Près d'une rivière, au milieu de nulle part, des montagnes. »

Perdu au milieu de la nature. Mais pourquoi y allait-on ?

« Pourquoi l'as-tu loué ? demandai-je. »

« Quand tu t'es réveillée, j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de vacances pour te remettre de tout ça. »

Délicate attention.

« Ca ne te plaît pas, d'avoir des vacances ? demande Vic, l'air déçu. »

« Si, bien sûr. »

Je plaque un gros baiser sur la joue à Vic, afin de la rassurer. Le pauvre, il est amoureux de moi, il fait tellement d'effort pour me protéger et me faire plaisir. Et moi, je gâche tout en ne pensant qu'à agir sans réfléchir, et je fonce tête baissée. Hum…J'ai retenu la leçon.

Maintenant, je vais prendre enfin des vacances.

Peu après, nous arrivons devant un immense château, emprisonné dans une petite vallée. La cadre est magnifique, le château est superbe. Vic a du se ruiner, peut-être Pol a-t-il aidé financièrement ?…

La décapotable rouge, suivie par la moto de Pol, nous emmène devant le château. Vic s'arrête devant les grilles. Elles s'ouvrent alors, comme les portes du paradis…

_J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu. Je vais essayer de publier souvent, mais cela va être dur puisque j'écris d'autres fanfictions en parallèle._

_NDA : Quelque chose me dit que peu de personnes vont lire mon histoire, étant donné que Yoko Tsuno est une Bande Dessinée, et que l'on ne pense pas qu'il peut y avoir des fanfictions dessus._


	2. Arrivée au château

Chapitre 2

Arrivée au château

La voiture entre dans la propriété et se gare. Dans le rétroviseur, je vois Pol faire de même. Vic et moi descendons de voiture et nous dirigeons vers l'immense porte d'entrée. Pol nous suit. Quelqu'un nous ouvre alors. C'est un vieil homme, à l'air terrifié, surexcité.

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes monsieur Video ? Voilà les clés. Ma servante est encore au château, elle partira dans une semaine. Elle fera la cuisine, la vaisselle, le ménage. Vous n'aurez pas à la payer, c'est déjà fait. Au revoir ! »

Il tend un trousseau de clés à Vic, prend des énormes valises qui étaient à ses pieds et sortit précipitamment. Il a vraiment l'air pressé, car quelques instants plus tard, il était monté dans sa voiture et était parti à toute allure.

« Quel vieux fou, marmonne Pol. Il n'a même pas fait la visite du château. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Tant pis, visitons nous même. »

Nous entrons dans le grand hall. Il est magnifique. Devant nous, un immense escalier de marbre, au plafond est accroché un superbe lustre. Soudain, une petite dame arrive. Sûrement la femme de ménage, celle dont nous a parlé le propriétaire.

« Bonjour, nous dit-elle. Je suis Letty, la servante. Je vous servirais jusque mardi prochain, c'est à dire pendant une semaine. Venez, je vais vous montrez vos chambres. »

Nous la suivons à l'étage. Elle nous montre une jolie salle à manger, avec de grandes fenêtres qui donnent sur la rivière. La vue est superbe.

Le salon suit, avec une cheminée. Idéal en hiver. Puis la bibliothèque, avec des centaines, des miliers de livres. Des vieux, surtout. Il y aussi une salle de billard et de jeux, puis nous montons au deuxième étage. Plus on monte, plus c'est sombre. La chambre de Pol a été repeinte en bleu il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est assez spacieux. La mienne est magnifique. C'est une chambre très claire, avec un grand lit à balequin au milieu. Il y a une immense garde-robe avec des robes de toutes les couleurs, des chaussures, des balerines,… Je suis émerveillée.

Il y a d'autres chambres, une bibliothèque avec des livres neufs,…Letty nous fait tout visiter, elle est très sympathique et accueillante. Puis elle nous fait monter au troisième étage. Dans une sorte de grenier, se trouve la chambre de Vic. C'est petit, mais il aime. Il y a beaucoup de bois, des combles. La femme de ménage ne nous fait pas visiter plus, pourtant je suis sûr qu'il y a encore des pièces à visiter. Je ne lui demande rien, je les visiterais moi même.

« Le dîner sera bientôt prêt, nous informe Letty. »

« Bien, nous descendrons, remercie Pol. »

Chacun retourne dans sa chambre. Je me coiffe, enfile une jolie robe jaune (ma couleur préférée) et dans mes cheveux, un ruban de même couleur. Une fois prête, j'enfile des ballerines qui vont avec le tout et je descends à la salle à manger. Pol et Vic y sont déjà. Ils ont enfilé tous deux un costume avec cravate. Je souris. Jamais je ne les ai vus comme ça.

Vic, gentleman, m'accueille. Il se lève et me fait le baise-main. Je rigole.

« Tu es magnifique, dit-il. »

Il est comme hypnotisé. On se demande pourquoi…

« Elle l'est toujours, ricane Pol. »

Le comportement de Vic l'amuse. Celui-ci lui envoie un regard noir.

« Je sais, dit-il sèchement. »

Je lui souris, nous allons nous assoeir. Peu de temps après, Letty arrive et apporte une escalope de dinde. Au moment où elle repart, je demande :

« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« Si, mais plus tard. »

« Mais…Venez avec nous, asseyez-vous ! »

Elle a l'air surprise.

« Je…Je n'ai pas le droit. Avec Monsieur, je dois manger dans les cuisines. »

« Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas avec Monsieur, alors venez vous assoeir avec nous. »

Timidement, Letty s'assoeit près de nous. Je me lève, vais chercher un couvert de plus.

« Allez-y, dis-je. Servez-vous. »

« Merci… »

Elle se sert une entrecôte, puis commence à manger.

« Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au service de monsieur… »

« Le Comte, complète Vic. »

« Monsieur LeComte m'a employée quand les anciens propriétaires sont morts, sans descendants. C'était il y a un an, nous apprend Letty. »

« Qui étaient les anciens propriétaires ? demandai-je, curieuse. »

« Monsieur et Madame Meyer. Madame Meyer était la descendante d'une longue lignée, à qui avait toujours appartenu le château. C'était une dame orgueilleuse, elle a épousé plusieurs hommes, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfants. Elle voulait à tout pris un descendant. Mais c'était elle le problème. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle a alors épousé un homme qu'elle aimait vraiment. Monsieur Dubois. Quelqu'un de très gentil, serviable. Il me donnait souvent des pourboirs en cachette. Un jour, on est venu lui annoncé qu'il était décédé dans un accident de voiture. Alors madame Meyer s'est laissée mourir. Elle est morte deux semaines après. »

« Deux semaines après ? »

« Oui. En fait, elle s'est sucidée. On a trouvé du arsenic dans son verre. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Un sucide ? Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais peu importe. On verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux un peu profiter des vacances que m'offre Vic.

« Combien de temps allez-vous rester ? demande Letty. »

« Un mois, répond Vic. »

« Cha va être trop bien, dit Pol, la bouche pleine. On va partir à la chasse aux fantômes. »

Je hausse un sourcil. Mais je suis plus interressée quand Letty nous dit :

« Des fantômes ? Vous allez être gâtés. Une légende du château dit que le fantôme de Madame Meyer vient hanter la propriété. On dit qu'elle est à la recherche de son mari mort dans l'accident de voiture. »

« Ca m'intéresse, murmurai-je, en me carressant le menton, signe que je réfléchis. »

Vic s'en aperçoit et s'écrie :

« Non, Yoko. Il faut que tu prennes des vacances. Hors de question que… »

« D'accord, d'accord ! le coupai-je. »

Pendant tout le reste du dîner, nous ne parlons plus de fantômes, ni d'enquêtes ou d'aventures. Enfin, Letty quitte la table. Elle part aux cuisines pour faire la vaisselle. Peu après, Vic et Pol quittent la salle à manger, je les suis. Je leur souhaite une bonne nuit, je vais prendre une douche, et j'enfile une chemise de nuit. Soudain, au moment ou je vais m'endormir, je sens comme une présence. Je me lève, effrayée. Je regarde par la fenêtre. C'est une nuit de pleine lune. J'ai l'impression d'apercevoir une ombre dehors…Non, je rêve sûrement.

Je vais me recoucher, et je m'endors comme une pierre.

Le lendemain, il fait beau. Pol a décidé d'essayer de pêcher. Au moment où il s'apprête à aller à la rivière, quelqu'un arrive. Il s'agit de Rosée, Mieke et Ingrid. Pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital, Ingrid et Mieke se sont occupées de Rosée du matin. En me voyant, la petite court vers moi et me saute dans les bras.

« Yoko ! »

« Bonjour Rosée. Comment vas-tu ? »

Je me tourne vers Mieke et Ingrid.

« Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui, me répond Ingrid. Rosée était pressée de te revoir. »

Pol et Vic arrivent dans le hall. Le rouquin est armé de deux cannes à pêche, d'un sac avec des hameçons et tout le materiel d'un pêcheur, et d'un seau. Il espère sûrement attraper des poissons.

« Mieke ! Ma tourterelle ! Je m'apprêtais à pêcher. Viens avec moi. »

Il s'éloigne avec sa fiancé, et Rosée se rue vers lui.

« Moi aussi je veux attraper le poisson, dit-elle. »

« D'accord, petit poisson rouge. »

Mieke, Pol et la petite s'éloignent. J'entends Rosée qui demande si on va pêcher du dauphin, et le mettre dans un aquarium. Pol répond que oui.

Vic prend les bagages de Ingrid, et nous l'emmenons visiter le château. Ca l'impressionne, toutes ces pièces. Pourtant, elle a l'habitude des châteaux, me dit-elle.

Sa chambre ressemble un peu à la mienne, mais elle est un peu moins luxueuse. Cela convient à Ingrid. Vic nous laisse, il va aller chercher un livre à lire, afin de s'occuper.

« Alors, me demande Ingrid. Pas de chasse au trésor ? Pas de complots mystérieux ? »

Je souris.

« Non. Juste…Un fantôme ! »

« Un fantôme ? s'exclame Ingrid, surprise. Tu l'as vu ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

Je lui raconte la légende de madame Meyer.

« Hum…Ca m'intéresserais de rechercher ce fantôme cette nuit. »

« Pourquoi pas, dis-je. Mais Vic est plutôt contre cette idée. Il veut que je me repose. »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout ! »

Je baisse les yeux.

« Oui, je sais. Mais je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je préférais que tu n'en parles à personne. »

Elle me dit de compter sur elle.

Je quitte la chambre et vais au salon. Vic y est, installé dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un livre sur le château et son histoire. »

« Intéressant ? demandai-je. »

Il m'envoie un regard désespéré.

« Ennuyeux. Des listes de noms, de familles, de comtes, de duchesses, et j'en passe. »

Je ris. Soudain, nous entendons du bruit dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? »

Nous sortons du salon et voyons Pol, trempé. Il est suivi de Mieke et Rosée.

« Bon sang, peste Pol. »

« Tu sens le chien mouillé, constate Vic. »

« Je sais, râle Pol en lui envoyant un regard noir. »

Il entre dans sa salle de bain et nous le laissons tranquille.

Plus tard arrive une voiture qui ne respecte sûrement pas les limites de vitesse. C'est bien sûr celle d'Emilia. Elle me serre longuement dans ses bras, puis je lui montre sa chambre.

Le soir, c'est Monya qui arrive pour le dîner. Nous aurions pu inviter certains vinéens, mais ils ont refusés. Ca aurait été dérangant devant Letty, même si je lui voue déjà une confiance totale.

D'ailleurs…En parlant du loup. La servante nous apporte un magnifique plat, et nous nous régalons. Letty débarasse la table, et nous ne la voyons plus de la soirée. Nous avons décidé d'aller dans le grand salon du 1er étage. Certaines personnes ne se connaissent pas vraiment. Juste de nom. Comme Emilia et Monya, Ingrid, etc… Elles ont toutes l'air de bien s'entendre. Surtout Monya et Emilia. Les deux filles ont le même âge, et même s'il y a plusieurs siècles de différences entre leurs naissances, elles ont les mêmes centres d'intérêts apparement. Cela m'étonne. Ingrid ne dit pas grand chose, je suis sûre qu'elle est impatiente pour ce soir, elle veut absolument rechercher ce fantôme. Rosée joue avec Pol, Mieke bavarde un peu avec Vic. Je les rejoins et nous parlons de tout et de rien.

Je couche Rosée du Matin dans sa jolie chambre rose. Elle proteste, elle ne veut pas dormir.

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée ! me dit-elle, fachée. »

« Il faut que tu dormes, Rosée. Demain sera une belle et longue journée. Nous allons explorer les environs, ce sera une belle balade, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Lis-moi d'abord une histoire, et ensuite, je dormirais. »

Je cède à son chantage et lui lis une histoire de princesse japonaise, « Les robes de la princesse Cho ». Puis, Rosée s'endort, alors je m'arrête, pose le livre sur sa table de chevet. Puis je remarque Vic qui est adossé contre la porte. Il me sourit.

« Belle histoire, me dit-il. »

Apparement, il est là depuis longtemps.

« Rosée te fait vraiment du chantage. Et tu acceptes ! »

« J'ai trop bon cœur, murmurai-je. »

Je rejoins Vic, j'éteins la lampe et je ferme la porte délicatement, afin de ne pas réveiller Rosée.

Nous retournons au salon, où les autres bavardent toujours activement.

Dix heures. Chacun retourne dans sa chambre, Ingrid me fait un clin d'œil. Je comprends. Nous nous étions donner rendez-vous à 11 heures. Une heure suffira pour que les autres s'endorment.

Le silence de la nuit est pesant. J'attends dans mon lit. Puis, quand j'entends la pendule. Il est onze heures. Je me lève, enfile une robe légère de couleur rouge et des ballerines vermeilles. J'ouvre doucement la porte et je marche sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir. Dans le petit salon, le feu dans la cheminée crépite, brisant le silence de la nuit. Ingrid est assise dans un vieux et grand fauteuil bordeaux. Elle a mis une belle robe bleue ciel à volant et des sandales. Mais ce n'est pas un concours de mode. C'est une chasse au fantôme !


End file.
